Man Scouts
"Man Scouts" is the name given to the young alumni of the Troop who continue to stay active and who participate in quasi-leadership roles. The Man Scouts are often available at the larger Troop events such as the Birthday, Memorial Day Parade, Horseshoe, and even the Family Dinner. They act as intermediaries between the adult leadership of the Troop and the senior scouts of the Staff Patrol whom were the most junior scouts when the Man Scouts were in the senior positions. In addition, the young men often act as a labor force for more serious projects that can not be entrusted to scouts and might be too strenuous for parents to do. When not working or liaising with the younger boys, the Man Scouts serve as extra eyes and ears to assist the Scoutmasters. History What originally began as a joke has now evolved into a cohesive group of interested young alumni. The Man Scouts are tasked with doing the most tedious and strenuous tasks that need to be done around the Cabin and Camp Horseshoe but also remain a close group of friends who enjoy helping the Troop and remaining close to those friends they made in Scouts. Patrick Fitzgerald coined the term "Man Scout" at Camp Horseshoe in 2004. However, the Man Scouts were not a fully recognized unit until three years later. In 2007, the Man Scouts operated as a cohesive group under the leadership of Man Scout Patrol Leader Bill Kiniry who was later joined by assistant patrol leader Mike Kiniry. The two brothers have retained those positions, running unopposed. However more recently, Bill Kiniry has been put on probation due to his lack of attendance in the 2011-2012 scouting year. In 2009, the Man Scout position "Secretary of War" was created, and bestowed upon Matt Kravitz who had joined the patrol the year before. Matt Kravitz, in the interest of improving the Troop, created the Man Scout Council. The Man Scout Council is comprised of the upper echelon of Man Scouts. The council meets somewhat regularly, and discusses matters relating to the condition of the Troop and how it can be improved. In 2010, Michael Magnotta was made Quartermaster of the patrol. In 2011, Justin Hood was made Man Scout Patrol Scribe. Justin has been instrumental in organizing the Council and maintaining communication. Requirements The criteria for becoming a Man Scout are as follows: #Must be over 18, and thus no longer a Boy Scout. #Must have attained the rank of Eagle. #Must be a member of the Order of the Arrow. #Must attend at least three events each year or spend the entire week at Camp Horseshoe. (The Birthday counts as two events if you arrive early, in full uniform, and stay for the entire event. The Lion Turkey Dinner and the Family Dinner each count as half an event as does attendance on a Board of Review both standard Boards for the entire troop and Eagle Boards.) After meeting all the basic requirements, the Man Scout Council must approve the prospective member. This is followed by The Trials: 5 tests that the initiate must pass in order to become a Man Scout. Assuming the candidate passes The Trials, an initiation ceremony is held. Upon completion of the ceremony, the initiate is a Man Scout. 'NOTE: '''While not a requirement, all Man Scouts thus far have some type of "disability." For example, Justin R. Hood is color blind, Matt J. Magnotta is left handed, Matt Kravitz has a lazy eye, Adam Muhlenhaupt got his hand caught in a pully and now has a messed up finger, etc. The "disability factor" has held true for so long that it was actually written into the Man Scout Law. Future Man Scout candidates are encouraged to have a disability, or atleast fake one. The Trials ''"The cave! Remember your failure at the caaaaave!" - Yoda, Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back The first Trial is the Trial of Skill. The initiate must demonstrate the ability to work under pressure to complete a series of tasks that draw upon skills learned in scouting. "As you know, the key to victory is the element of surprise... Surprise!" - Captain Zapp Brannigan, Futurama: War is the H-Word The second Trial is the Trial of Courage. The initiate must demonstrate courage through adversity. Because this Trial is so easy to fake your way through if you know it is coming, it is administered without the initiate's knowledge. What are we supposed to use, man? Harsh language? ''- Pvt. Frost, Aliens The third Trial is a secret. ''"This is for all you new people: I only have one rule. Everyone fights. No one quits. You don't do your job, I'll shoot you myself. You get me?" - Lieutenant Jean Rasczak, Starship Troopers The fourth Trial is the Trial of Spirit. The initiate must demonstrate that they are overflowing with Troop spirit. They must be able to show excitement in Troop activities, and be able to get others excited about scouting. "Who would cross the Bridge of Death must answer me these questions three, ere the other side he see." - Bridge-keeper, Monty Python and the Holy Grail The final Trial is the Trial of Insight. The initiate must stand before the Man Scout Council, and answer a series of questions in a satisfactory manner. The Council The Man Scout Council is a select group of Man Scouts who meet/communicate somewhat regularly to discuss the current condition of the Troop and how it can be improved. What actually takes place at a council meeting is similar to a PLC. Only Man Scouts who have attained the status of "Master" are allowed to sit on the council. In order to become a "Master," you must be a Man Scout for one year, and then be voted in as a "Master." Once a Master, you must then win a second vote to be admitted to the Council. Additionally, only Masters who were SPL (or have a letter saying they were) can be on the council. Man Scout Law A Man Scout is: Fearful (combination of friendly and cheerful) Courteous Kind Disabled Accountable Brave Clean (sometimes) Reverent Integrity (A Man Scout is the "embodiment of integrity"... think about that.) Patrol Song We're the man scouts! We don't do anything. We don't do anything. We don't do anything. And if you ask us, To do anything, We will end up Doing everything. Members Bill Kiniry -- Patrol Leader Mike Kiniry -- Assistant Patrol Leader Matt Kravitz -- Secretary of War Erik Muhlenhaupt -- If he'd only show up to things, he'd be on the council. Adam Muhlenhaupt -- Secretary of Man Scouting Michael Magnotta -- Quartermaster Justin Hood -- Scribe Matt Lindgren - Guide Cody Pitz - Quartermaster of Nature Category:Alumni Group Category:Patrol